This is a resubmission of a competitive application for funding for the General Clinical Research Center at University Hospital, a part of the Medical Center of the State University of New York at Stony Brook. The primary objective of the Unit is to provide an environment that fosters clinical investigation and education. It will offer resources such as space, hospitalization costs, laboratories, equipment and supplies for clinical research by any qualified member of the faculty in the School of Medicine. In this resubmission application we have a diversity of Departments who will be utilizing the GCRC including Medicine, Surgery, Pediatrics, Psychiatry, Neurology, Dermatology and Orthopedics. The criteria for use of the Center include quality and significance of the research, the special need for Center resources, as well as the collective justification for personnel or facilities. The Center will serve as a resource for teaching students, stimulating interest in academic medicine and developing new methodology in patient diagnostics and therapeutics.